Some indoor positioning systems commonly use radio-frequency (RF) signals to facilitate navigation of buildings or structures. RF based positioning involves communication signals, such as ultra-wide band (UWB), BLUETOOTH®, ZIGBEE® and Wi-Fi signals, for exchanging navigation and/or positioning information with one or more users of the system. These systems often include several RF transmitters (e.g., a BLUETOOTH® Beacon) configured to communicate with users located in or about a building. Some indoor positioning systems also utilize light-based communication. Other indoor positioning systems may use light-based communication transmitted from luminaires to communicate positioning information to a computing device. The computing device may then determine its own position from the positioning information received from the luminaires.